Pulse
History Alex Takahashi was born to an American chef and a wealthy Japanese businessman. sadly his mother died in birth, and he was raised for 8 years by his father, until he was murdered due to debt to a gang, a katana left through his heart and a note saying "your next". that moment, when Alex screamed, a Bolt of Lightning struck through the roof, hitting Alex and filling him with power. Fascinated, Alex went into training in combat, using his powers and two katana, one of them the one that was left through his father's heart, as his favourite style. determined to get the killers before they got him, and avenge his father. At 21, Alex assumed full control of his father's Company and money, Moving a small mansion in the Japanese countryside and setting up advanced computers, hacking into police databases and routing their information to his computer, updating itself daily. Every Night, Alex (as Pulse) would check the computers, and then go outside and use his lightning powers to travel to anywhere in the world (he usually patrols in tokyo) and deals with crime with deadly brutality. After 3 months of searching, Alex Finally found his Father's killers, Gang members and drug dealers. apparently He owed them money for something, and so they killed him. Pulse travelled To their Tokyo penthouse, and, after a long battle, Killed them. now, he continues his routine every night, going out and avenging the deaths of the innocent. Personality Alex is a generally anti-social person with a cool, calm mannerism, however when provoked enough, (like when confronting his father's killers) he can 'crack' and lose most of his composure Powers/Abilities *Lightning Manipulation: Alex has the mutant ability to control lightning in the form of blasts, calling down strikes from the sky, and even being able to become it and travel through lightning to any place on earth by being struck by it and becoming part of the storm, going up into the sky with it, or simply using it to jump higher than humanly possible. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Alex is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the human body possibly can with the aid of his lightning powers *''Enhanced Sight: He has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level '''Gifted Intellect:' Alex has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation, disguise, medicine, science and detective work. Master Martial Artist and Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, Alex is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines, and he has become an expert on almost all types of weaponry. He has mastered knife throwing, as well as melee weapons. His preffered fighting style combines ninjustu with his self style double katana disipline and his lightning powers Master of Stealth: His training has made him a master at stealth capable of easily breaching high security facilities without being detected. Expert Marksman: As a result of his training in ninjutsu Alex almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training Tracking: Alex has been trained in hunting and tracking techniques. He is a master tracker. Multi-Lingual: Having had the finest education as the son of a wealthy businessman, he speaks with fluently in English, French, Japanese, and Mandarin. Equipment Pulse Suit: under Alex's white hoodie he wears a dark grey and different shades of blue costume in classic superhero style that is composed of kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metal plates on the knuckles. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Pulse from x-ray powers or x-ray technology; it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors, which improve his senses. the mask also has a transmitter/receiver, and he wears a utility belt (ala batman). 'Weapons' Pulse carries many weapons and gadgets in his Belt. some of these things include: explosives, Throwing knives in the shape of thin lightning bolts, tear gas pellets, smoke bombs, sedatives, glass cutters, lock picks, and other useful things Weaknesses In spite of his abilities, Alex is still an ordinary human being. He is susceptible to some of the same vulnerabilities other normal humans are. also, water somehow dampens (no pun intended) his lightning powers, making them weaker and slower. Category:Grey Morality